Forbidden Fruit
by Abbi101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened from where Twilight left off and where New Moon picked up? Rated T for language and safety. I own nothing, all though I would love to. Spoilers? Maybe but probably not. love ya, Abby
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I DO not own anything that has to deal with Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. This is my first fan fiction so enjoyy : )_

**Chapter One: Lust**

"God help us all," I complained as Edward stepped rapidly on the gas pedal.

"You'll live, no one has ever died from a little thrill," Edward replied as he reached over to grab my hand, "Does this make it better?"

"Yes," I sighed. For most people, it would be a death sentence to drive at 100 mph to school every morning, but for me, it was a day to day thing that my stomach could never get used to.

"Did you have fun at prom," He said as he glanced at me.

"Yes, though I wouldn't want to admit it, I did."

In a ride that would have normally took fifteen minutes to drive, lasted all of five minutes. I only wished he would learn to slow down so I could be with him longer.

Edward was once a human, at age seventeen, changed by his father, Carlisle vampire. His flush skin and hallow eyes were beautiful. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of topaz. They glittered in the cloudy sky, no matter how dark it was. They only darkened when it was time to feed.

The Cullen family lived a much different lifestyle than other vampires. They didn't hunt humans, but mostly animals. They lived lives as regular students in high school until they all graduated and then they moved on. They moved from rainy place to rainy place, staying no place to long for people to notice the lack of aging.

Edward, although being born in 1901, he looked no older than 17. Seventeen was also exactly the age he will be forever, forever beautifully _pail. _His beautifully golden hair stuck up in a way that could only be pulled of by a man of such age. He was a gentleman in all aspects and always dressed as if money was no object. He has a smile that was glowing and couldn't help but to make you smile yourself.

He glowed. On the rarely sunny days here in Forks, he took off. For vampires living in a civilized world, sun was a dangerous thing. When out in the sun, they become more radiant than the closest star. Their skin turned a copper shade beaming with light, the color of their eyes became lighter and the wind blew through their hair. Not even a movie could depict such a beautiful string of events.

Blown out of my though Edward asked, "What would you say to another rousing game of baseball, I hear it's supposed to rain tonight?"

"Ha," I laughed, "Did that wild James chase mean anything to you?"

"That was merely being in the wrong place at the wrong time, it could have happened to anyone."

"You're kidding, right." I said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, a normal teenage girl could be chased down by a possibly lethal vampire and have her normal, human boy friend and his human brothers kill him. Your right it could happen."

He unbuckled his seat belt and I did so too. Walking around the back of the Volvo, he said, "Never mind about the game tonight then." A huge grin spread across his face.

"I love you," Edward said to me as he opened the door, "And, well, I'm sorry for all the danger I have put you in, but I can't live without you."

"Liar, you're indestructible," I smiled. "I love you too."

He grabbed my hand and said, "Now about the game tonight…"

"Let it go while you're ahead." I grinned.

As he walked me to my English class, I breathed in the spring scent. It smelled of the freshly bloomed trees, fresh, dewy grass, and mostly of Edward. His jacket was placed on my weak, timid shoulders. The sleeves engulfed my delicate arms. It smelled of wonderful cologne that never was.

"Bella, Bella dear we're here," Edward said as he woke me out of my daze.

"Hmm I don't wanna go," I decided.

"No, Bella, I have to go to class too."

"What happened to 'Ditching class every once in a while is healthy'?"

"It is. But for you, every sunny day is a day to skip."

"Yes, but I miss you," I said, and god was it true.

"Go, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

And I leaned up against his cold, stone like body for a hug. Off to English it was.

As my morning classes drew to an end, I became anxious in my seat. My foot began a rhythmic pattern as I watched the clock. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_. Finally the bell rung and I gathered my books. I rushed through the door to see beautiful Edward standing there with a single daisy in his hand. His hair rustled with the wind and his eyes fixed on me.

I rushed over to him as he said, "They just bloomed, almost as beautiful as you."

I breathed hard and then out reached my hand to his for the daisy, "I'll keep it for how ever long you live, which in this case is forever."

He grabbed my hand as we strolled down the sidewalk. We weren't gossip now, we'd been a couple for a while now, been through so much. Edward hummed a sweet tune and I breathed in some more of that sweet, sweet air.

"How was English," Edward said. So typical, wanting to know how school went.

"I don't remember, I was thinking of you," I said with a smile.

"That's no good Bella."

"What!" I exclaimed, "You are my everything, with out you…"

He cut in, "Bella," He stopped, "After I'm gone, you won't have me. You need and education. You have college ahead of you, a life, Bella. You need to take life more serious."

I dropped his hand and walked a little faster, of course he would catch up. He _was_ a vampire. But, to my surprise, he didn't try all I heard was him murmur, "I just wanted you to realize, I may not always be here for you, just remember that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Broken Silence**

Lunch was, well, awkward. I couldn't tear myself away from sitting at my usual table with the Cullen family. I knew Alice was looking into the future for a hint of happened, because her eyes were glossed over. Of course, Edward wouldn't tell her, would he? I didn't do anything wrong. I rang through what I had said on the walk to the cafeteria, nothing unusual.

"Bella, Bella," The stern voice said. Emmett

"Yeah, what," I said, waking from my daze.

"Are you going to eat, 'because you know your going to need your strength if you're ever going to beat me at anything."

"Nah, Im not hungry," I sighed. I could feel Rosalie's stare casting up and down my face trying to find out what I had done to Edward.

It didn't seem that anyone cared about why I was upset, but more what had happened to their beloved brother, Edward. Had anyone once thought that maybe it was something that he had done to me. The bell sounded then, waking me from my trance.

"I'll walk with you," Edward said as I stood up to leave.

"I think I can find it myself," I said in a low voice. I held back a river of tears.

I grabbed his jacket I had been wearing and handed it back to him as I walked away. There was a fierce force of anger coming from deep behind his charcoal eyes. They went that way when ever it was time to feed or when he was deeply upset. He tried to catch up at his human pace, but once out of sight from others moved much faster and caught up.

"What!" I exclaimed, "What could possibly be the reason for putting my through the, 'Lets see how long my vampire family can act mad at you for no reason' game?"

"What, no." He said confused, "I wasn't trying to put you through something; I just want you to understand that I may not be here in the future."

"Edward. God, why can't you just understand I don't care about the future if it's not going to involve you? I love you. And if you can't be here in the future, at least let it is a happy time between us, for the rest of your time here. Just go if you can't let it be until then. Just go."

"But that's the thing Bella; I do want you in my future and for the rest of my life. I want you. It's just that it's humanly impossible for you to be with me forever, because you need to be human." He replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"Im sorry"

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry"

He kissed the top of my head and held me tight. I looked around and noticed no one around. We were alone, just us and the trees swaying in the breeze.

"Um, Edward, I think we're late for biology," I smiled.

"My bad," He smiled back, his teeth shinning bright.

We walked hand in hand to class exchanging glances but for the most part kept quiet. His footsteps crunched the grass as he stepped. I could tell he was trying to make his steps quieter but he just couldn't. I smiled at him and he smiled back. His eyes had cooled back down to their original, beautiful topaz.

He held open the door for me saying, "After you," smiling.

"Im glad you two could join us for class," Mr. Banner announced.

I blushed. I sauntered to my seat, Edward in tow, and sat down. I smiled at him but he was already attentive to the board. I sighed happily, like the good old times, I thought. I tried to pay attention to the lecture Mr. Banner was giving, but my heart wouldn't settle down. It got this way every time I sat this close to him. My thoughts wandered off to the past five months and how crazy and unbelievable they were.

The hour pasted slowly, but soon enough it was over. Edward raced out the door. "What the hell, I thought we resolved this fifteen minutes ago

He was standing maybe ten yards away from the door.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked Edward.

"I wanted to see if you'd come."

"Of course I'd come. Ready to leave?"

"Actually," He said, "I have to hunt, I'm getting ravenous, I'll have Alice take you home." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"This has just been a terrific day, I thought. First he decides to ignore me, then to love me, then to just leave me. Well maybe I could read or finish…" I thought.

Edward cut me off, "Be safe, Bella, by god be safe. I want you to stay inside, with Charlie, away from sharp objects, because if anything happens to you, well, I will hurt so bad inside that I may well, just stay away from anything dangerous." He smiled.

"I love you," I hugged him, my words muffled in his chest.

"Me too; my love."

I walked away to meet Alice as Edward raced away in the Volvo. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner, _I though. Alice's hair rustled in the breeze as I walked over. There was a little too much happiness behind her golden eyes. Her left foot was tapping wildly and hyper. God, what could she be planning for us, I just wanted to go home and cook lasagna for Charlie.

"Guess what we're doing today?" Alice asked way to excited, "Never mind, I'll just tell you," _because I'm obviously too slow to guess_, "Shopping!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, IM TRYING TO GET THIS OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SCHOOLS A BRAT AND IM WORKING HARD TO GET THIS OUT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE.**

**Chapter 3: Excuses**

As we drove furiously down the highway it was obvious that my persistent whining wasn't going to help at all, only make Alice more agitated. Thoughts ran through my mind, _where was Edward? What is he doing? And why would Alice decide shopping was necessary._

"Where are we going," I pleaded, "This is completely unnecessary."

"You're right. Let's not go shopping."

"It's that easy?" I pondered, starring at her in disbelief, "Then why haven't you turned around yet? Alice, come on, I don't need this, I have homework…"

"Just shut up, we were never going shopping. It was my excuse." She starred back at me.

"Where. Are. Going. What?" I stuttered.

"I just needed to talk to you and Edward granted me that time," She said as she pulled into the shoulder of the turn pike, "Well, you see…"

"Yes…" I lead her on.

"Im leaving," Alice took in a long, un-needed breath, "Jasper, and I, were going to try living on our own for awhile. We'll come back, eventually. I just know it will be tough for you and Edward, both of you rely so much on me… It's just time for us to go off on our own."

"Why!" I cried. It was the same cry when Charlie had told me about the divorce. I didn't know how I could possibly deal with her being gone, "Why now, I need you, Alice, Why!"

She pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head as the tears trickled down my quavering cheeks. We stayed like this for a half an hour and then all of a sudden the shiny Volvo pulled up next to us. _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner,_ I thought. How could he just stand there, not even coming to see if I was okay? Millions of thoughts ran through my confused head as Alice stroked my wavy hair, it had gotten frizzed by the rain today. I just wanted someone to say something, but I sure wasn't going to be the first to speak.

"Sweetie," She started, "Edwards going to take you home now."

"When, when do you leave?" I spit out

"Tonight, after dark we leave."

"What!" I said as Edward swept me into his arms and into the Volvo, _good bye_ I thought.

Edward buckled me it tight and shut the door. He sighed loudly and walked around the edge of the car to the driver's seat. He drove a lot slower today then he usually did. He was barely hitting fifty. I started stuttering aimlessly and he just mumbled something under his breathe as he kept a steady tapping beat on the steering wheel.

Everything sort of bubbled over and I screamed, "Damn it!" I kicked the glove box on the Volvo and it came open. He reached over pressed it back into place, with out commenting on my remark. "Well is anyone going to tell me where they're going?"

"I don't know, we don't know for sure, wait a couple months…"

"Months?! Months, you want me to wait months?" I questioned, furiously.

"They will come back," He comforted, "They will. They just need some time, and I know you want to know why, how long, where, who but you know what, Bella, I want to know those things too. I don't want to lose my family, that's my brother and sister going out there. It's not safe, it's really no, no matter what they are, it will never be safe for us 'vampires' out there. So Bella, I understand your frustration, I just want you to know that I'm feeling exactly like you."

He looked like he was going to cry. I knew he wouldn't but it looked like it. "Im sorry, Edward, I really am. I know you feel the same way, it's just that I can't read mind you know. Im sorry."

He sped up to about a hundred and we went passed the exit to my house. He used an illegal U-turn and pulled in the drive way. He looked in pain and I wondered, _can a vampire's heart, really break?_ We sat idly in the drive way, I re-adjusted and he did too.

"You better go, Charlie will be home soon."

"You always say that…"

"He likes your cooking," He smiled trying to make the best of it, "Go love, I'll see you tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Runaway**

I rushed through making dinner. Tonight I was a little preoccupied so I just fixed some grilled cheese and salad. Edward went home, to 'eat' and finish homework. He had rushed back though, and watched me toss the salad. We sat in silence. I could feel his pain, it reigned through the house. Charlie's car pulled in and Edward wrapped me in a hug, kissed the top of my head, and hurried off to my room, like he always did. Charlie took off his wet wind-breaker and gun belt. He peeled off his work boots and soaked socks with out a word. He shuffled in and sat at the table.

"What's going on, Bells? You look upset." He inquired before he dug into his sandwich.

"Um…" I started, and then he cut me off.

"Did that Edward break up with you?"

"No! No, no. It's just that Alice has decided to go on a trip and I'm going to miss her," I tried to force a smile; it just wasn't coming out today.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," He said, There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. It wasn't that Charlie didn't like Edward; he liked all of the Cullen's. Charlie just didn't like to see me so wrapped up in a guy, not that I was wrapped up in him. I was just truly in love with him.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence only exchanging words when he commented on the cooking or making small talk. I cleaned up the dished. I sighed as I let the warm water run over my aching hands. I turned the faucet off and sat down at the table when the phone rang. I stood up and raced towards the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella, this is Jacob and uh… is Charlie there? I'm calling for my dad."

"Oh yeah, here he is Jacob."

Dad came over and took the phone. I looked at the clock 9 O' clock.

"Dad," I whispered, "Im going to go do homework and go to bed. Ok?"

"Yeah Bells, Good night"

"Love you," I said sincerely

"Love you too," Charlie replied and kissed me on my forehead.

I sauntered up the steps and into the bathroom and locked the door with a sigh. I stripped down and stepped into the nuke warm water. The warm water faded away quickly and I rushed to get dressed. Ratty, gray sweats and an old t-shirt that I got at the local convent store for a dollar was standard attire, but tonight I put on a pair of flannel pants and a warm, zipped up hooded sweat shirt. I turned the vent off and walked to my room, slamming the door loudly. I didn't see Edward as I looked around the room. The window was closed so he had obviously been here and then…

"Boo!" He said in a low voice as he grabbed me in a bear hug, or was it a vampire hug?

"Oh my fricken god, what the hell are you scaring me like that for?" I asked. Thank god I didn't scream, or else Charlie would have come up to investigate the screaming.

"Ah. I just wanted to surprise you, change it up a little bit"

"Did Emmett give you lessons?" I asked sarcastically as I sat down at the desk chair, he settled in lying across my bed. He took up the _whole_ bed.

"No. Now why don't you check your email, I'm sure Renee is worried that maybe you fell down a couple flights of steps or are being chased by hunting vampires."

"Well, I don't want to but… just for you Edward"

"Thank you, love." He said in his sweet melodic voice

There surprisingly was only one short email from my mom:

Dear Bells,

Everything is pretty good down here in Jacksonville. How are you doing? Charlie and Edward? Phil is doing really well at baseball; you should come down this summer and watch him one day. Just call and I have a ticket waiting for you.

With Love,

Renee

I hit reply and tried to be as vague as possible when I realized something. Hiding my shock from Edward, my genius mind concocted this:

Dear Renee,

Forks is going, well, wet. I'm doing okay. I really needed the summer to unwind from the fall. Charlie is doing well; Harry Clearwater has been taking him out to fish on the nice weekends. Edward is doing great! Alice has decided to go on an over seas student abroad trip. Im not one for baseball, though I may have to take you up, just to come and visit.

Lots of Love,

Bella

I clicked send and turned off the monitor. It felt like someone was watching me with intense eyes, and of course someone was, but I could never get used to the feeling. I turned around and stared right back, but I lost by blinking, twice.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Alice?"

"She left right after telling you, it needed to be that way…" He slowly trailed off, "Just could you please not talk about Alice, she wouldn't want it."

"Of course lets just," I started, "So, I bet Emmett gets a kick out of you staying here every night."

"Actually, everyone does. They have theories," He slurred theories to make it sound as long as possible. It was so charming and sexy. It made my heart warm, and spread a smile across my face.

"Theories, huh, care to share any?" I asked, looking innocently up at his eyes, his beautiful, topaz eyes.

"Not to night, Love, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Then, a sweet, soft melody whispered into my ear. I drifted into a sullen sleep. There was a lot of tossing and turning. I drifted into a deep sleep with out a dream. And then, all of a sudden, I heard a quick rush of air and then woke up. I looked around but nothing had changed. The window was still closed, the door shut… Crap, Edward, he was gone. I sat up and pulled on a fleece sweatshirt and my boots. I gave the door a shove and tip toed down the steps, glancing at the clock, I thought _2:30, good I got time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stepping Out **

My keys were in my coat pocket, jingling away as I locked the house door. I had thought about maybe leaving a note for Charlie but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to write a note saying I was searching for my vampire boyfriend. I jabbed the key into the ignition and put the gear in reverse. I drove the way to Edward's, it wasn't long but it was a worried drive. The car seemed to glide itself down the wooded path to the house and I pulled the break hard. I pulled in behind the exposed jeep, _Emmett_, I laughed. I opened the door and jumped out, not even bothering to get the keys. It wasn't like any of them would want a beat up, old pick-up truck. I heard a rustling noise from inside as I walked up to the door, of course Carlisle was already there. His face, confused. Or maybe frustrated?

"Hello Bella, come on it," He invited.

"Thanks. I was just wondering," I said as I stepped through the pristine doorway, "Do you know where Edward might be? He just was over and then I woke up and he was gone. It isn't like him to leave without leaving a note or saying something?" It wasn't until his face made an expression that I realized how weird it sounded, saying 'He was over and I just woke up and he wasn't there'.

"Oh, please sit down, Bella."

"Ok?" I said kind of questioning my motive for coming here.

"You see Bella, Edward said he needed some time alone, that's all he said. We are all very nervous about him, not knowing where he is, is a real danger to us as well. It's probably best, that if you hear anything from him, you tell us immediately, can you do that, Bella?"

"Where's Alice and Jasper then?" I asked, stuttering. I just couldn't believe it. I could see everyone slowly coming in, staring with Rosalie, then Emmett, followed by Eseme,

"She went away. She didn't tell us exactly where, only that she would be safe without us and that she would let no harm come to you or Edward. We don't quite fully understand what is happening but we have people looking for them, throughout the world-"

I cut him off, "No! Edward! Alice!" I was shocked I could spit it out.

"We are not sure, Bella. It seems he has runaway to escape having to face the rest of us. He looked depressed and scared. He will come back eventually, he will…"

And that is when I re-encountered what I had realized while emailing Renee; it had seemed so awkward in the room, like some secret had torn us apart. I had thought he was avoiding talking about Alice and why they had run away, but he was protecting his secret. I knew this could never last, and it wouldn't. I knew right then-and-there I needed to realize this could happen, but I never thought this soon it would come to be. I needed to keep in mind that people always leave, they have to. Especially, if their vampires.

"Is there anyway- anyway to find him?" I quivered.

"No, there isn't. Im very sorry…," He said with a sullen look on his face, "We must not tell Charlie where you have been tonight, ok?"

"Yes, of course, I guess I should be going," I said as I tried to stand, and the fumbled back to the couch.

"Emmett," Carlisle asked, "Will you take Bella home… safely?"

"Yes!" He said. Almost instantaneously, Rosalie smacked him over the head.

I tried to stand again but fell back into Emmett's strong arms. Everything was so strange, the room was spinning in circles and I had a throbbing headache on the left side of my brain. Man, this was life without Edward. This was hell. Emmett carried me into the truck and started driving away, no seat belt.

"So what do you and Edward, do at night?" He said as he grinned.

"Talk, study, and interrogate each other. Talk about how utterly hysterical you can be with your, umm, thoughts." I laughed. He was a lot like Edward.

"Well. I was thinking differently."

"I know"

We pulled into my drive way and he handed me the keys. I started to get up and stumbled. Right then, he was there to pick me up. He climber the tree and opened the window, and stepped in.

"Psssshhh, small room," He muttered.

"Just put me down!" I said, slap-happy.

He set me down on my bed and asked, "Mind if I take a breather?"

"Nah, go ahead."

He sat down next to me and took a big, un-necessary breath. Three long seconds passed when he started mumbling low words that even another vampire couldn't have heard. He shifted his weight, _such a human thing to do,_ I thought. I looked at him, his face solid like marble, leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It lasted all of three second and then my instincts took over as I slapped him, square across his face. I muttered lowly, "That's gonna leave a mark," More meaning my hand, not his face.

"Damn it," He sighed, "Edward was right, you are seductive."

"I did nothing of the sorts. Get out! Get out! Get out!" I screamed in a low voice not to wake Charlie, "Edward will find out, I don't know how but he will. I promise you that. And you're going down."

With that he was out of the window. I cried myself to sleep that night, my heart ached with the fact that Edward might never come home and that Alice, where ever she was, wasn't here to tell me if I'd ever see him again. I glanced at the clock, 5:45, Charlie would be up soon so I better pretend to be asleep. I had just gotten all covered up when there was four short wraps on the window, that's what Edward always did! But no such luck, it was Emmett.

"You think you can show your face here again mister?" I asked in a sassy tone.

"Just dropping of the phone. If we anything, we'll call you if anything comes up."

"Not you I hope," I muttered as I reached for the phone.

"I'm sorry," He offered up.

"No your not, and you never will be!"

"Wow, can you read minds like Edward?" He asked sarcastically.

"Leave!"

"Going," he said as he leaped to the tree then to the drive way. He smiled back up at me and I frowned and shoved my middle finger up into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Real Truth**

I went back to bed with he up-most respect for myself. I had just stood up to a huge, lethal vampire. I drifted into a deep sleep and dreamed. It wasn't a scary dream, though it was strange. It was Edward, standing with hundreds of other men and women. He seemed to be the alpha, chanting out commands, telling people where to go and who to see. It wasn't peaceful, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It seemed like it was supposed to tell me something, but I just couldn't figure it out.

I woke up, the sun shinning through my window. The stain glass in the window glimmered in the light, it was different. It was the kind of day Edward and I would have ridden up to the meadow and just lay there, soaking in some vitamin D. I had slept with the phone on vibrate, clamped in my hand tight just waiting for that one vibrate, that one life line.

I sat up in bed and stretched, I did the usual sweep of the driveway to make sure Charlie was gone, then went down stairs for breakfast; still carrying the phone. I made scrambled eggs and sat down at the table. I shoved a fork-full of eggs into my mouth when the phone vibrated, the caller ID read, "Emmett". I ignored the name and answered it.

"Hello Emmett," I said dryly.

"Hey Bella, this isn't Emmett, Its Rosalie."

"Hey. Um, so why did you call?" I asked while shrugging my shoulders in an awkward way.

"Well, why don't you come over? I think you'll find this interesting." She said, as if she was leaving important facts.

"Should I skip school?" I asked, I was going to do what ever she said, "Should I come over right away?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right over as soon as I finish breakfast," I replied.

"Oh yeah," She sighed, "Humans have to eat."

"Bye, Rosalie."

"Bye, Bella," She sounded so sad and worried. I wasn't sure what had happened or if I had done something, I couldn't remember anything else besides the kiss. It was nothing, I kept telling myself, it was nothing, and it is nothing. Emmett surly wouldn't have told her, he wouldn't have done that to himself.

I shoved the rest of the eggs into my mouth and left the dish in the sink. I ran up the steps and dressed in a old tee shirt and beat-up jeans. I grabbed my bag so it looked like I left for school and locked up the house. I stuck the key into the ignition and prayed to god that this morning wouldn't be the morning the truck decided not to start. It finally started and I pressed on the gas. I pulled down the driveway just like the night before. I yawned anxiously and tapped the steering wheel. I took my time, it was dawn on Saturday and I really deserved another couple hours of sleep, though it was obvious that I wouldn't get those back until Edward was safely back home in Forks. The car stopped and I jumped out. Their front door was wide open. I looked around, scared, and then walked in.

They were all gathered around the living room, scattered on different pieces of furniture when I walked in. Emmett quickly changed his position so his stature faced the away from me. Carlisle looked at me with sad eyes. With that, I was on the floor sobbing.

"What hap-, "I sobbed as the tears streaked down my face, Rosalie walked out of the back door. She vanished, "I, I'm sorry it's just, I can't pull myself together. It's hard, you know? Not knowing anything, nothing!"

"Bella, what's wrong? Please calm yourself. We have a lot to talk about. We have," Carlisle's breath drew out a long, unneeded sigh, "We have news Bella, we know why he left, but you must calm down!"

I looked around and noticed Emmett and Rosalie had both exited the room while I was having a meltdown. I stood up and smoothed out the dark denim of my worn out jeans. I sat on the end of the chair closest to me, trying to pull myself together. In walked Rosalie; a sudden chill ran down my back. Everyone looked so serious. I looked down at my swollen hand, and I must have brought attention to myself because the next thing I knew, Carlisle was standing next to me.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Just got into a little," I took a second to think, "a little predicament, last night."

"I know what the little brat did!" yelled Rosalie.

_Crap! How did she find out? Would Emmett have told her?_ I thought.

"She was out assaulting Emmett! That's what she did. And worse of all, you know what she did Carlisle? She kissed Emmett and then pretended it was his fault. She seduced him. That _Bitch! _Does she not know he is mine?" She looked at me with an evil glare as she walked over and slapped me across the face, "Did you want to test me? 'Cause your not very smart if you are!" She started after me. I could see Emmett peaking down at the commotion below. His eyes met mine then he turned quickly and ran up the steps toward his room. Eseme pull Rosalie back from her almost-touching-Bella position. She took her hand and walked her out of the front door. I heard a car start. It was just me and Carlisle sitting among the abandoned furniture. I must have looked anxious because soon, Carlisle sat down next to me and put his left hand on my left shoulder. It was a very, Im your father and I need to talk to you about something serious, kind of move. He shifted his weight and cleared his voice.

"Now Bella," He started, "Did you do this? Did you…," He looked very uncomfortable, it almost made me laugh; I knew what he was trying to say, "Did you kiss Emmett?" He sighed.

"No!" I exclaimed, "He completely kissed me, I returned no feelings. I swear! I would never do that to Edward, never, especially with Emmett. I mean come on, it's Emmett."

"Are you sure Bella?" He got cut off but the thrashing of a door opening. The front door stood open with Rosalie standing in the door frame. She walked towards me and I was, for the first time, scared for my life. She grabbed my hand and took me outside. I looked back and Carlisle looked just as puzzled as I was.

"Rosalie, listen, I didn't do anything. He just…" I started.

"Bella. Do you ever shut up?" Im here to talk to you, not kill you; well at least no today anyways." I let a breath of relief leave my mouth than listened, "Im sorry. Emmett, well, he told me everything and I am sorry for blowing up on you. But you need to know about Edward."

Carlisle walked out and said, "Rosalie, shhh! Bella, come here please."

I walked back into the living room and sat down. Emmett sat with his arm around Rosalie and Eseme sat close to Carlisle on the couch. "You see, Bella," He started, "Awhile ago, in the US, they had the draft. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I guess, it was when they were randomly picked to fight in the war. But what does this have to do with Edward, Jasper, and Alice?"

"Well, a week or two ago, Edward must have gotten a letter about the _Vampire Selective Service_, and didn't tell us about it. He refused the letter and kept on going with his daily lives. Well, last night he left to go, they must have threatened him. He only told Alice and Jasper because he thought they could help get him out of his duty. But Bella, you must understand this job is dangerous. He could not come out of this, especially if he tries to get out of this."

"What! What can we do? Where is he?" I screamed through my tears.

"Bella," Emmett spoke this time, "You cannot go after, it is very dangerous for all of us." There was a long drawn out silence then he spoke, "I'm sorry about last night I don't know what got into me…" Rosalie cut him off.

"Emmett, later. Bella you cannot go after Edward. He will come back eventually," Her voice seemed trustworthy but her eyes told a different story.


End file.
